cellar_doorfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghosts
See Also: Spirits Ghosts are neither good nor evil, as their behavior is ultimately dictated by their need to consume energy. However, the longer a ghost remains on earth the more dangerous and violent it becomes as its sole goal is remain on Earth through the draining of other spirits. For a spirit to recharge without a body, they must drain the energy from another spirit. To drain the energy of another spirit, the spirit will suck it out through the mouth of the body. If the entire spirit is consumed, the body will be dead. A spirit cannot enter or occupy a dead body. A spirit can enter a living body however. If that body is not occupied by it's spirit, when the original spirit comes back, it usually throws out the imposter automatically. For extremely strong spirits, they might be able to fight the original spirit off entirely, or partially, and remain in the body instead of, or alongside the original spirit. Normally, a ghost will start out confused and disoriented before realizing they are dead. In some cases, the trauma of sudden death can be so great that a ghost will think that they are still alive and continue in a routine from their lives, oblivious to the fact they are dead. In the span of about 24 hours however, their energy will begin to wane and if they do not recharge, they will dissipate and float up into the cosmos. Without a body, spirits are naturally invisible to the human eye, but the stronger they are, the more that changes. If a spirit has recently fed on another spirit, it will appear as a smoke like semi-transparent figure. The more solid they appear, the stronger they are. Spirits will look like the person's soul would have looked, and not their physical body. Ugly bodies can have beautiful spirits and vice versa. However, the longer a spirit remains on Earth, the less human it becomes and it's appearance will become more monstrous. An interesting attribute, is that often ghosts bring more or other things from their lives, as well as their spirit. An object that is very closely linked to ghost during their life, or linked strongly to their death, are sometimes recreated for their ghosts. This is the reason why ghosts of cars, and ships exist. A very minor example of this is, ghosts often wear the clothes they died in. Powers and Abilities Intangibility - Without a body, these spirits are able to move without hindrance even if objects are in their way, as they can phase through them with ease. They are naturally intangible, as such they can phase through solid matter unfazed. Exceptions to this rule included in weaknesses. Spirit Draining - When a ghost is feeding on a spirit without draining it completely, the body attached the spirit will weaken, as will their mind. People can become crazy, suicidal, or even violent, or physically ill, or both. As this type of feeding tends to happen at night, often first sign of this is the complete inability to dream. The spirit will not be able to enter the World of Dreams, or leave the body while it is being fed on. Spirit Absorption - A powerful ghost, can destroy other ghosts, absorbing their essence and thus increasing their own power. Ectoplasm - When a body is hosting multiple spirits it will secret a viscous, gelatinous substance from its pores which can be used in potions. Read more on Ectoplasm. Weaknesses Salt - Ghosts can be repelled by salt and can't cross a line made of salt. You can use rock shot rounds to dissipate ghosts by blasting them with it. Salt is also useful whenever a ghost is possessing a human. Feeding salt in the mouth of the person a ghost is possessing, will cause the ghost great pain and force the ghost out and free the human from the ghost's control. Shooting the person with rock salt will also break a ghost's possession. Silver - Contact with it will dissipate a ghost for a couple of minutes. Touching silver to the skin of a person possessed by a ghost will break their possession. Glass - Ghosts cannot move through glass or translucent gems or crystals. They can even be trapped inside them. If a ghost is trapped inside a gem, crystal, or glass container, it is impossible to tell unless by someone who can either sense magic or spirits. Category:Ghost Category:Magical creatures Category:Spirit Category:Magic